Perseus: Rise from Perdition
by TwistedKing
Summary: My attempt at the whole "Percy comes back from Tartarus" story. No back stabbing Annabeth or any of that. First fanfiction, but I will attempt to keep as little ooc as I can. My story is my own and while I appreciate ideas, please note that I will not necessarily incorporate them. Flames will be laughed at, and reveiws will be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Just so we are clear, i own NOTHING.

The Giant war officially ended almost three days ago. The demigods have just arrived at Olympus, and are now making their way into the throne room. The Olympian council was already seated; all at their godly heights. As soon as all the demigods from both camps were in the room, Zeus slammed his bolt against the floor bringing all the misty eyes of the young heroes and gods to him. "I know this was a hard war, and has taken the lives of many is no way to ease this suffering, but another urgent matter must be dealt with first." Zeus stated as he and the other gods stood. "Perseus Jackson," Zeus boomed, "You have been consorting with the enemies of Olympus and shall be punished with a sentence deemed appropriate by the council at the end of this hearing." There were many gasps heard around the throne room in the pen-drop silence that followed. "Father, what are you talking about?" Thalia asked, the fear evident in her voice though a stoic expression remained on her face. The king of the gods looked at his daughter with pity before an iris message appeared showing the alleged crime. In the message, Percy's back was to Artemis as they faced off against the giant Gration alongside her hunters while monsters flowed around them. There was a stale mate for a few moments before Percy managed to get behind the giant. There was a collective gasp heard through the throne room. The message freeze framed so everyone could get a decent look. In Percy's right hand was his sword riptide, but it was the sword in his left hand that drew everyone's attention. The blade was strange combination of mortal steel and celestial bronze. The older campers recognized it instantly as Luke's old sword, backbiter. "So he used Luke's old sword. What's your point?" Asked an impatient demigod. The message resumed playing as Percy was tackled by an empousa from behind. Gration turned and was driving his hunting knife toward the grounded Percy. Suddenly, everything started rewinding. This time, Percy jumped out the monsters way. The message froze again as Percy looked up, one of his eyes were his normal sea green while the other was a glowing gold. The message faded as the entire room looked at Percy in awe. Another message popped up to Percy's battle with Gaia. Everyone knew Percy had worked with an ally, but no one knew who until the face of the titan Perses held Gaia in a full-nelson while lifting her in the air. Percy jumped and put both his blades through the hearts of both Gaia and Perses. Just before Perses disintegrated back to Tartarus, Percy sent a nod and smiled at the titan. The entire throne room was silent in awe. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Zeus asked. Percy looked up at Zeus and spoke, "When Annabeth and I fell into Tartarus we came across a few titans. They did not attack, but offered us assistance. While they may desire to rule they would rather have the gods as the rulers than those blasted giants. The titans have some honor at least." Even Zeus looked at him in shock. "Honor? Honor, you say?! How is there honor in battling your children?! What honor was there in kidnapping me to hold up the sky so Atlas could be free?!" Artemis questioned hysterically. Percy looked at her sympathetically before saying, "Compare that to what Gration would have done to you." Artemis' face paled considerably when she thought about it. Percy looked around the throne room looking each god in the eyes. "While it may be hard to believe, even Kronos loves his children. He spoke with me through backbiter-" Percy was cut off as Athena stood from her throne glaring at the boy. "Kronos essence should be so scattered he shouldn't be able to think! Let alone hold a conversation!" Athena yelled in outrage. Percy waited til she had calmed before asking, "Athena, do you remember the form of back biter in the titan war?" She thought about it before her eyes widened in realization. "It's his symbol of power." She stated before slowly sitting down. "As I was saying, even he loves his children to some degree. Which is why he ate you instead of outright throwing you in Tartarus. That's why he only castrated Ouranus instead of killing him. The giants would have no such mercy, and even the titans don't condone rape." He said while looking between Artemis, Athena, and Hera. "Love? Why would they try to over throw us if they love us? Cut the bull-" Hades started before being shut up by the glare Percy and Annabeth sent his way. "Kronos does love you. Ever heard of tough love? He wants to rule, and that conflicts with his love. It is a twisted love, sadly. He rises and pushes you, but he wants to see you triumph. He wants to see you rise to the occasion and become the rulers he knows you can be. He wants to conquer you, but he has pride in you even in his defeat. We needed all the help we can get in the war, so we accepted the Titans help." Percy finished his rant as he looked into the eyes of Zeus. "Since you're such good friends now, perhaps you should join them in Tartarus." Ares snarled at the boy. "Regardless, they still hold a grudge against me for the first war so I'll have to decline." Percy said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I am sorry to hear that, but the law for consorting with our enemies is eternal punishment in Tartarus. The laws must be upheld" Zeus stated downtrodden. Poseidon looked at his brother incredulously, "Surely we can make an exception. He helped us keep our power after all." He finished. Zeus shook his head sadly. "You know what has to be done. We will give you a moment for your last words." Zeus said. The entire throne room was silent in shock. Percy took this moment before the chaos to grab Annabeth tightly and kiss her softly. He pulled away and looked into her stormy grey eyes. "P-P-Percy, they can't, you can't" She tried to say before Percy put his finger over her lips. "This might be the last time I see you. I know you will weep, but not in these last moments please. Move on Annabeth. I will be gone for a long time. That's only if I am lucky." He said. He brought up a hand and ran his thumb across her cheek. "Live a long, happy life for me if no other reason." Percy said tears beginning to flow from his eyes. He stepped back and pulled Thalia and the seven across the room to him with a hydro-kinetic hold on their blood. Percy hugged Thalia and Jason before all of the seven group hugged him. "You all take care of yourselves and each other; make sure Annabeth moves on and is happy." As he said this, he passed a look to Aphrodite who only nodded in understanding. Percy then placed his hand on Thalia's head, "Watch out for death breath for me, and take good care of yourself too." Percy stepped back before addressing the rest of the room. "You all go back to camp and rest. These wars have been hard and you all deserve a good rest. Do not be angry with the gods and don't even think about rebelling." Percy said this last part with a glare just so everyone understood. "I broke the law, but I protected all of you. I will say that to the present me, it was well worth it." He smiled as he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. He waved as Poseidon, Hades and himself were consumed in shadows. They reappeared right in front of the pit. Poseidon hugged Percy, but couldn't say anything. Percy looked into his father's eyes and nodded in understanding. Poseidon grabbed Percy and threw him into Tartarus. Whoever said being thrown into Tartarus was like a pit lied. It was more like being thrown down the side of a mountain. '_So this is what Hephaestus feels like. It's no wonder he hates Hera'_, Percy thought as he curled into a ball and braced himself for the bottom.

Review with help, or even reasonable flames.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry guys. I posted the first chapter then left for vacation. I intended to update yesterday, but I ran into some car problems so I'm stuck and just got hold of a computer. Also, please note my story is rated m for a reason. Tartarus is a hellish place and I plan to describe it as such.

Anyway, once again I own nothing.

Ch. 2

Percy awoke in immense pain. _A train running over me would have felt nicer. _Percy thought to himself as he slowly stood. His opened his eyes to complete darkness. He lifted his arms up to his sides and rotated slightly looking for any sign of a structure of some sort. Finding nothing, he slowly began walking forward. He remembered nothing like this from his first trip here. He heard no tortured screams. Something wasn't right.

Suddenly, Percy heard a hiss behind him just as he was thrown to the ground. He landed on his back, but before he could react a large weight settled on his chest pinning his arms to his side and flames were lit across the chamber. When his eyes adjusted he realized the weight on his chest was an empousa. He lifted his chin to see the dracanae that had thrown him, but it was the rest of the room that truly troubled Percy.

Percy was surrounded by monsters of all kinds, including several giants. Thought he was curious as to the location of the titans. All of mob had sadistic grins on their faces. The most surprising though was the demigods. A few of them were burnt beyond recognition. Some were lacerated to the point that huge chunks of flesh and organs hung from their bodies. There were others, all of their bodies showing proof of some kind of torture. Some so disturbing that Percy's mind had trouble grasping them at first.

A hand was lifted up Percy's shirt. He looked back to the empousa and found her looking lustfully at his abs and chest. "We are going to have so much fun with you, sea spawn!" The demon said gleefully. Her momentary distraction allowed Percy to slip his arm out from under her and make a grab for her head. The emousa leaned back and all Percy got was a handful of demon breast. Both were shocked, but Percy recovered quicker rolling him and the demon over so he was on top. The empousa looked at him seductively, before murmuring, "I love it when a man takes charge!" Percy reached into his pocket and uncapped riptide, the one favor the gods had left him. He drove the blade up in her ribs even as it was still growing to its full length. Before the blade pierced her heart, the she-devil laughed. Then she turned into the golden dust Percy was all too familiar with.

Percy jumped up, surprised to find everyone smiling at him instead of attacking. He heard a sound behind him like sand pouring out of a bucket. He turned around only to find the empousa completely reformed. _How could I have forgotten that? They are just as immortal here as the gods are in Olympus! _Percy berated himself in his head. He raised his sword. Percy had no intention of going down without a fight.

Percy held them off for a few moments before their sheer numbers overwhelmed him. A blow connected to the back of his skull and his lights went out. When Percy came to, he was chained by both his hands and his feet to a wall behind him. In the same chamber as before monsters and all, at least it seemed that way. One of the demigods stepped forward, his still beating heart hanging out of his chest. "Sorry, but if we torture you they won't torture us anymore." The demigod said before he quickly grabbed Percy's ankle and pulled so that his leg was extended.

Percy tried to keep his leg coiled, but he was still light headed from his bout of unconsciousness. As soon as his leg was fully stretched another demigod jumped forward and landed on his knee. Percy grunted, but tried not to scream. He'd had worse Percy assured himself. Percy paled at what he saw next. Kampe had made her way to the front of the horde of monsters. She looked at Percy with absolute disgust while the heads around her waist just looked hungry. Kampe crouched in front of the bound hero, and ever so slowly pushed her poison covered scimitar through his heart. Percy couldn't help but scream, at least until Kampe jumped forward and the bear head latched on to Percy's mouth, effectively muffling his screams. The crowd of monsters just laughed.

Percy knew he couldn't die here in Tartarus. He'd be forced to endure such torture forever. They'd stripped him and thrown lava at him until burned through and you could see his bones. The crowd had shocked him everywhere they thought funny, his genitals not spared. He had been forced to repay what was "stolen" from Gration. Percy had been forced to pleasure many monsters, both male and female. He ached for death or release, yet he knew it would never come.

At first, Percy had tried using his earth shaker powers, but they quickly wore him out. He had tried forcing them back by making any liquid, including their blood, boiled and obey his commands. An arrow to the forehead was his reward. Percy wasn't sure how much time had passed, but eventually less and less people were in the chamber torturing him. The last one now was the empousa he had killed on the first day. She was his eternal guard or at least until someone got free time to come torture him more. Percy was in so much pain that he could barely think at first. Now, he was use to the pain. It still hurt like hell, but to a lesser degree than his initial arrival. His life was literally an eternal hell. Some of the other prisoners were tortured again as one would figure, they had been lied to.

Percy sometimes managed enough momentary peace to think about his old life and friends. He still thought that his decision was worth the pain he currently endured. Even the empousa riding him was a minor detail to their safety and happiness. During his first while, he would not have agreed, but now it made no difference. The empousa grabbed his charred, flayed face and forced him to look at her. This wasn't that bad, until she forced his head down to see her weird donkey/automaton legs. It was this moment that Percy's time in Tartarus took a huge turn around.

Percy looked past the bitch impaling herself on his member to see someone in a cloak slowly making their way towards them. The stranger brought one finger up to where Percy assumed its mouth was to tell him to remain silent. The other hand drew a dagger black as night from within the cloak. Percy thought the caramel tinted skin of her hands seemed familiar, but at the moment he couldn't place the thought. The cloaked individual raised its head and Percy felt another strange sense of déjà vu when he saw her dark, onyx colored eyes.

Percy saw the girl raise her dagger to strike. He knew this girl, but before he could recall the empousa slammed his head backward into the wall. Percy was once again on his way to the realm of the unconscious even as he saw the hand over the empousas mouth and the dagger slide across her throat. The individual cut his chains and removed her hood. As his vision went completely black, Percy only had one thought running through his head, _Calypso._

Calypso looked at Percy in shock as tears threatened to overflow. They had done terrible things to him. There were lacerations, burns both from lava and electricity, smashed and shattered bones that covered his body including genitals. Calypso was sure they had tortured him mentally as well. She put one of his arms over her shoulder and stood, dragging his body across the floor_. It will take a long time for him to heal, if he ever truly does. No matter, for we will help you anyway we can Perseus. You will do what no person has ever done. Escape from Tartarus, twice. _Calypso thought as others came from the shadows to help carry the poor hero.

AN: that's all the torture I have planned for the poor boy. Tartarus is a place of torture and this is where my story goes. I have no intention for cussing to be every other word or be numerous in general. Just a few here and there.


End file.
